Dear Diary
by Sanctus Mortem
Summary: A story told through the diaries of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy that focuses on two very different journeys on the path towards love. Rated M for chapters that will come later. Also this will be a male/male romance so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

1 September

Dear Diary,

Today on the Hogwarts Express I met the boy that is called Harry Potter. Actually now that I think about it I met him yesterday in Madam Malkin's, but that didn't register in my mind until I saw him on the train. However, he really doesn't look like anything too special. When I met him he was sharing a compartment with get this, a Weasley. I even went so far as to offer to help him distinguish which wizarding families that he should associate with and he turned me down...that stupid twit. I can't believe that he had the audacity to refuse help from me, the great Draco Malfoy. Just wait until I tell my father...this shall not go unpunished. Also if I get placed in Hufflepuff, I'm going to jump off of the Astronomy tower.

Will write more later,

Draco

P.S. I got into Slytherin. Now I don't have to jump from the Astronomy tower. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

1 September

Dear Diary,

Today I finally learned the name of that guy with the ugly personality that I met yesterday when I was purchasing my school robes from Madam Malkin. His name is Draco Malfoy. Even his name seems repulsive. I did meet someone interesting on the Hogwarts Express though. His name is Ron Weasley and he gave me the card from his chocolate frog since it was one that he already had...Albus Dumbledore. I hope that I get placed in the same house as Ron. I wonder what Hogwarts will be like…

―Harry

P.S. Ron and I are in the same house...Gryffindor. I am so glad that I am not in Slytherin house. The only reason that I am not in Slytherin is because when I was wearing the Sorting Hat I thought, "anywhere but Slytherin." The reason that I didn't want Slytherin wasn't because it turned out the most dark witches/wizards in all of history but because I didn't want to be that close to Malfoy.

P.P.S. I wonder what house my mum and dad were in when they attended Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

2 September

Dear Diary,

I now have two new friends named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They are both are stocky and slightly stupid I think that they will make perfect bodyguards. Befriending them was fairly simple as all I had to say to them was "my name is Draco Malfoy. I am racist. I hate Mudbloods and gingers and my father works for the same man that yours does. Would you like to be my friend?" They both said yes. Now the Slytherin common room is set in the dungeons of the castle and they have these nice leather couches that I think were maybe made in Italy and of course my first reaction is to jump on them. Apparently I wasn't supposed to do that because our prefect Gemma immediately came rushing up to me yelling, "Draco you little shit!" I think she is a bitch and I don't like her. That was the first time that anybody had yelled at me. Not even my father yells at me. Because our common room is so far below ground our windows look out into the lake. This morning before I went to the Great Hall for breakfast I glanced out of the window and I saw this giant monster with multiple tentacles waving at me with one of its slimy appendages.

Will write more later,

Draco

P.S. I think that the tentacled monster wants to rape me.


	4. Chapter 4

2 September

Dear Diary,

I didn't sleep well last night because one of my dorm mates named Seamus Finnegan snores…loudly…even louder than Dudley does. Also that bloke Ron is a dork. He is always playing this "wizard chess." I think that chess is the most stupidest game ever. That Hermione I think her name was is an annoying know-it-all who looks like a beaver. Another one of my dorm mates named Neville Longbottom is a kind of awkward boy, but he is nice to me and probably would be the kind of person I would befriend in a normal school.

Harry

P.S. Cauldron cakes are delicious and I think that I ate too many because my stomach hurts.

P.P.S. I don't know why Neville's last name is Longbottom. His bottom is more round than it is long.


End file.
